


Empire Again

by Astronut



Series: Antilles Family Antics [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Wedge responds to his nephew's new job.
Relationships: Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles
Series: Antilles Family Antics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708819
Kudos: 12





	Empire Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.

“Emperor!” Wedge’s spluttered in disbelief, eyes locked on the holoviewer. 

His wife, Iella, rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’m sure he means well.” 

Wedge ran his hands threw his grey hair, patches of which were already standing up. “I spent years, no, _decades_ ensuring that my children wouldn’t have to fight, that they could be children, and I failed. One daughter is a fighter pilot and the other is a spy. My one remaining bit of solace was knowing that at least I had rid the galaxy of particularly malignant patch of evil. And now that talented fighter pilot nephew of mine, the grim looking one who’d never disobeyed an order in his life until he found himself under my command, decides to declare himself Emperor of the Imperial Remnant.”

Iella sighed and sat down next to her husband of many, many years. She knew the signs. Wedge had always been a fighter, but now, now it was time to let others fight. Others like their daughters. And that thought was frustrating as hell. “Jag isn’t Palpatine and this doesn’t mean history is repeating itself. We’re going to have to trust that Jagged will follow his heart. I’m sure he will. He’s had a lot of great examples to set his course by.” She squeezed his shoulder again and kissed him gently on his cheek. 

He took her hand in his and gently stroked her now frail fingers. “I wonder what Soontir thinks of all this? He always was an Imperial hardliner; even went Rebel for the sake of the Empire. Having a new Emperor is probably a dream come true, but I suspect even he’s shocked that it’s his son. He was an arrogant monkey-lizard, but never would he presume to claim the throne for himself or his family.”

“Yet I remember the sludge news specials,” Iella added wistfully. “The beautiful holostar and the heroic Baron, the Imperial Princess and her knight in shining armor. Even their wedding was a state affair. I can remember watching it with one of the girls at Corsec on the holoviewer that hung over the dispatch desk. It seems fitting that their son is now the Emperor; a true Imperial family. You know, it’s funny, I can remember the dress Wynssa Starflare wore but I can’t for the life of me remember the name of the agent I was with that day.” 

“Face it, dear, we’re getting old,” Wedge said with a dry smile. “So does this make us the Imperial Aunt and Uncle?” 

“No dear, it just means we _are_ old.” 

Wedge snorted. “Look who’s talking. I’ve still got a few good years left in me and they’re going to have to pry my pilot’s certificate out of my cold, dead hands.” He traced her lined cheek with one leathery finger. “But you’ll never be old to me.” 

“And you’d better never be dead to me again. I mean it; you’ve used up all of your close calls. The next time you’re declared dead, I’m shipping your body to Corellia for burial, pulse or no pulse.” 

“I promise.” 

They sat quietly for a moment, before Wedge spoke again. “My parents would never have believed this. They dreamed of having a fueling station to pass on to their children, never an Empire.” 

“But now more than likely, Jag will have an Empire to give to his children, and perhaps their children. Quite frankly, I’d rather have this galaxy run by a good man like Jag then someone like Daala. In a way, this is what we fought for: our values, our ideals, our hopes have a chance to spread across the galaxy. I know it isn’t the end we expected, but it doesn’t mean we’ve lost.” 

Wedge’s warm brown eyes studied Iella intently. “No, Iella, I know we won because I know what I’ve won.” 

The slow, tender kiss broke minutes later, and they allowed themselves a moment to catch their breath before rising from the sofa. Wedge gave the holoviewer one last look before switching it off. “I wonder if the Imperial Uncle gets a few perks. Maybe a star system or two? A title at the very least. Something like Oh Wonderous One, Envy of Corellia, Pilot Master Far More Talented Than the Imperial Father.” 

“Wedge…” Iella groaned. She tugged at his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. 

“Or maybe just one little writ of execution. It wouldn’t even have to be official; he could just order a stormtrooper to go knock of Wes’ door and…”

“Wedge, just shut up.” She followed her words with a lip-sealing kiss. 

The fate of the galaxy could wait just this once. Wedge and Iella just hoped it was in good hands. 


End file.
